narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yuribakura
....... read the main page, the POLICIES are right there linked on there, if you read the main page you'd see that.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 02:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) another question ^^" sry for disturbing, but i need to ask again >.< is this the only rules i broke ? if this is the only rule that i broke, why i cannot write yahiko and konan is my character parent ? Section 5 -''' Characters missing an infobox, a description for appearance and personality, or have them but are severely lacking, will be deleted on sight by the administration. Articles, when first created, should at least have these key details. Under Maintenence excuses are not tolerated. The same goes for articles about Jutsu, Land, Village, etc. if they lack infoboxes (for jutsu only), and/or sections that are important to the article. Deletions should be named with a reason. and one more thing, all character must follow the rules because they need to balance in the RPG game. ''And if you're going to create a form higher than Bankai, don't use it in a public roleplay or other community fan website. Use it only in your fanfiction stories. '' can i create a character that is not for RPG(only for my fanfiction and i will never use it on public roleplay) so i can write their parent are yahiko and let the character have more than 1 kekkei genkai ... etc ? if i can, may i ask how can i do it so people know it is non-rpg game character ? Yuribakura 03:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC)yuri bakura No. -___- (What a n00b) ''~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester'' ''User page'' 03:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :You cant have yahiko as a parent because hes been dead since before the canon started and konan was never pregnant.....in fanon we have to follow the already existing themes in the canon manga/anime so you cant just pair two characters together unless in the canon they were a couple somewhere or are a couple now.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 03:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : :how come i saw people can write articles about thing that doesn't happen in existing manga/anime like future of sasuke Sasuke Uchiha (the real story never said sasuke future) and i cannot write the future of yahiko (even he is dead, i can write somebody revive him or something) sorry for keep asking (i know it is annoying) -_- i am really a noob, but i will never stop asking until i understand >.< and may i have the link of this rules ? because i read all 12 rules but i cannot find anything about this rules. and what do canon and fanon means ? and one more thing, can i create a character of existing character like nagato or yahiko ? if i cannot, does this mean, i cannot create a character that have any relationship to the character of the manga/anime ? ( i cannot find anything after i read the 12 main rules, it doesn't help me >.< ) Yuribakura 03:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC)yuri bakura :*You don't know the difference between Canon and Fanon?! You're hopeless. If you don't know what the difference is, go somewhere else. ''~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester'' ''User page'' 04:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :*NOTE:' Although I am NOT an Administrator, I'll be happy to service anyone that asks for my help! ^_^'' i ask for help, and u call me go somewhere else ...Yuribakura 15:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC)yuri bakura ::You didn't even know the difference between Canon and Fanon. Anyone that comes to a Fanon Wikia and doesn't know the difference is not worth my time. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 15:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Look, In the rules it states NO REVIVAL JUTSU so no edo tense the ONLY jutsu to revive someone fully. And besides thats an old article someone created as part of their fanfic BEFORE the rules were put as they stand now, and its not just the rules u gotta read its the WHOLE policies section all parts apply, now you cannot make child of konan and yahiko (not only do i hate character shipping its not possible at all) please know that FANON (us) has to follow the CANON (Anything in the manga) at least partially.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 04:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) i guess i understand now, thanks for explanation Yuribakura 15:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC)yuribakura